omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Doom
|-|Doctor Doom= |-|God Emperor Doom= Character Synopsis Doctor Victor Von Doom is the dictator of Latveria and the archnemesis of the Fantastic Four. The son of a Romani witch, Cynthia von Doom, he was orphaned at a young age, and grew into a brilliant, stubborn man who used his technology to protect his people. He traveled to the United States to study, where he met Reed Richards and immediately disliked him. However, after a machine he created to communicate with the dead malfunctioned, his face was badly scarred, and he blamed Richards for the incident. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-C | High 1-B Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Victor Von Doom, Doctor Doom. Gender: Male Age: Unknown (His exact age is not stated.) Classification: Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Even without his armor, Doom is powerful enough to kill a lion with his bare hands), Enhanced Senses (His hearing is superhuman), Master Swordsman (Trained under and surpassed Europe's greatest swordsmen) and Martial Artist (Caught Captain America's shield, and is skilled enough to be a match for him and Black Panther even when his armor's been depowered), Genius Intelligence, Magic, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Drained all of Count Nefaria's power, leaving him an old man, and absorbed Nightmare after converting him into energy. His armor can also absorb solar energy), Dream Manipulation (Using magic, he can enter the Dreamtime to travel through the dreams of others), Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can increase the effects of gravity using his Sensitizer), Ice Manipulation (Has refrigerating units built into his armor that can freeze Reed), Magnetism Manipulation (Reversed his own armor's polarity and used it to turn Magneto's powers against him, caught Cap's shield in a magnetic field), Matter Manipulation (Possesses technology that can reduce others to atoms and trigger the atomic destruction of their bodies, transformed his own body on molecular scale, used a device to reconstitute Shadowcat's body from molecules, gave Ultron the ability to cancel the force binding subatomic particles), Transmutation (Can convert matter into energy, transmuted Storm into chrome, and during his temporary magical power-up after his pact with Mephisto, Doom was able to transform fire into snow and transformed cars and people into monsters), Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize others, dominated a monster with just his mind, was mentally controlling Reed to leave him open for his mind transfer, has "Instant Hypnotism Inducers" that he can use to control others built into his armor, used hypnosis to disable the Fantastic Four's powers, scrambled Grey Hulk's nerve impulses to render him incapable of controlling his body, hypnotized UN delegates with a device hidden in a statue, used his "Emotion Charger" to make every villain on Earth active, affecting even Super Skrull in another galaxy and Kang the Conqueror in the future, and his Vibration Bomb would wipe out patriotism and loyalty across the world, destroying the personalities of everyone on Earth and replacing it with complete loyalty to Doom, making his thoughts their own), Physics Manipulation (During his demonic powerup, Doom's presence was repealing the laws of physics), Plasma Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can switch his soul with others using the Ovoid Mind Transfer, dragged Doctor Strange's astral form back into his body during his demonic powerup), Sound Manipulation, Technological Manipulation / Hacking (Hacked into all of America's electronics to shut down technology all across the country, and has access to the computer systems of all the world's Great Powers, including the Avengers', took control over Avengers Headquarters), Teleportation (Can teleport using his emergency transport beam, can teleport others, has teleporters located all across Earth, can change the destination of other teleporters, and has modified a teleporter to drain the power from those who it teleports), Power Absorption (Can absorb the powers of Silver Surfer, Galactus, and even Franklin Richards, drained the Power Cosmic from both Terrax and Silver Surfer with his Siphon Suit), Power Nullification (Disabled Scarlet Witch's powers with a device, during his demonic powerup, he sealed away the Fantastic Four's powers), Healing (Can heal injuries that modern medicine cannot and heal his own broken neck), Invisibility (Can cloak his own presence with a complex cloaking incantation during his temporary demonic powerup. Not even Wolverine can sense him when cloaked), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Portal Creation (Can weaken the barriers between dimensions to open up portals), Summoning (Can summon legions of demons and Mindless Ones capable of beating down and restraining Ben, summoned hordes of monsters to fight the Avengers), Space-Time Manipulation (Can apparently turn time into space with his technology, possesses a Time Cube incorporated into his armor that he can use to reverse time, reconstructing his destroyed castle), Time Stop (Can freeze time with a certain device and can transport people to a time platform in his castlewhere they will be frozen in time), Time Travel (Has time circuity built into his armor, letting him travel through time, and used null-time sequencers to travel across time while fighting Reed, defeated Galactus by repeatedly traveling back in time to find a new angle), BFR (Can teleport his opponents to another dimension using certain spheres, sent Morgan Le Fay to 1 million B.C.), Reactive Evolution (His armor's defenses are adaptive and nearly self-aware, using adaptive technology), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation (Overpowered the Purple Man's mind control through sheer willpower and resisted a mental attack from Red Skull Onslaught through magic, who has the telepathic power of Charles Xavier), Hacking / Technological Manipulation (Reed couldn't hack his way out of his armor, nor could Stark, even when using Extremis), Possession (Can fight off attempts to possess him), Power Nullification (Tanked an EMP generator that could cut off any form of energy sans gravity), Radiation (Has a spell that can protect against radiation), Sound-Based Attack (His armor has sound filters that protect him from Black Bolt), and Time Stop (His armor defends against temporal displacement and he can move in frozen time). With prep and certain devices; Illusion Creation (Can make others see whatever he desires using a special drug), Plot Manipulation with the Prime Mover (Can control reality as if it were a chessboard, dictating the actions of others, and can retroactively remake the lives of others, as proven by when he made it so that he had alwaysbeen a thoughtform created from the darker side of Reed's mind), Size Manipulation (Can shrink others to a subatomic size with the Reducing Ray, trapping them within the Microverse, another dimension, and created a device to scale himself back up. Can alter the mass of objects with his Molecular Expander), Sleep Manipulation (Can knock the Fantastic Four unconscious with a mist), Attack Reflection (His Psionic Refractor can reflect mental attacks) | All Previous Powers in addition to The Beyonder's Powers Destructive Ability: Galaxy Level (Managed to hold his own against beings like Thor, Hulk, and even Thanos. Possess a emulation of The Power Cosmics, of which is actually comparable to the real Power Cosmic. Was able to recreate The Destroyer from draining the Odinforce out of a bunch of Asgardian's) | High Hyperverse Level (He killed The Beyonders and gained full control over their powers in the process) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ combat speed (Can dodge attacks from fast characters like the Silver Surfer and can react to and catch Thor's hammer) | Immeasurable (Has the power of The Beyonders and should have their speed and everything) Lifting Ability: Class M | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Galactic Class | High Hypeversal Durability: Galaxy Level (Can tank hits from Thor and Silver Surfer) | High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Unknown (His armor can fight even if he is unconscious, however.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Up to Intergalactic via equipment | Higher Intelligence: A Supergenius and polymath. Very arguably the most intelligent mind on the planet, rivaled only by Mr. Fantastic. Incredible battle strategist and tactician invented all of the machines and devices mentioned in this profile as well as many others, Iron Man himself admits that Doom's armor is superior to his own. Vast knowledge of magic, cosmic beings, alien races, parallel universes, and other dimensions. His mastery of magic was at one time considered second to only Doctor Strange on Earth. He's also accepted as the highest authority on time-travel in the world, with extensive knowledge of fractured timelines, alternate realities, paradoxes, time loops and history. He's also aware of many events that are marked for his future. Weaknesses: *Doom is very arrogant and overconfident, sometimes becomes bored and allows his opponents to win, and cannot heal his own face. Notable Feats: *One of the smartest villains in the Marvel Universe. He is the archenemy of the Fantastic Four, and Reed Richards acknowledges as one of the powerhouses in Marvel. Currently, he is the ruler of Latveria and always seeks ways of extending his influence. Made a new world after he killed the Beyonders and destroying the Multiverse in Secret Wars. Versions: Normal | God Emperor Doom Other Attributes List of Equipment: His custom suit of power armor, which increases his speed, strength, and durability greatly, it has many computers to track, detect, and attack targets and defend, its AI is near-sapient level and only obeys Doom, powered by a black hole generator, can generate incredibly powerful force-fields (capable of resisting attacks from cosmic beings to an extent), equipped with many weapons such as laser, repulsor beams (similar to Iron Man's), missiles, grenades, neural scramblers, electrical shocks, electric blasts, allows him to survive in space and underwater for prolonged periods by recycling his bodily products (ew), telepathic and telekinesis jammers, magical defenses, self-destruct device, advanced sensors that can scan on all electromagnetic and cosmic frequencies and enhance his own senses by many times, teleportation device, magnetism/electromagnetic manipulation, self-regeneration, remote control, invisibility device, hologram projectors, dimensional manipulation (portals and such), time manipulation (time travel, temporal stasis ray, etc.) nanotechnology, technopathy/hacking, power absorbing device, a device that disables mutant powers, and many others Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cosmic Power Siphon Harness:' This is a device built by Doom with the purpose of stealing cosmic powers from other beings and giving them to himself. It was first used against the Silver Surfer, by tricking him into sitting in a large device. He later miniaturized it and incorporated it into his armor, it has allowed him to steal the powers of Uatu the Watcher, Galactus, and the Beyonder, among others. *'Ovoid Mind Transfer:' This is a mental ability (not magic) learned from the alien Ovoid race. By simply making eye contact with another being, he can transfer his consciousness into their body, displacing their original consciousness into his body. The transfer is instant once initiated and can be performed even when Doom has no equipment and is nearly dead. *'Crimson Bands of Cytorrak:' A spell that draws power from the god Cytorrak (the same being that powers the Juggernaut). It creates several red energy rings to bind an opponent, which are difficult to break even to beings with class 100 strength. Doom learned this spell by watching Doctor Strange perform it once. *'Doombots:' It is perfectly possible that at any given time, Doom has within him the ability to use several other Doombots, robots with his abilities, intellect, and powers, plus a few other robot skills and an unspecified set of per-fabricated spells and enchantments to aid him in battle or even take his stead. *'Magic Immunity:' Doom's tech presents some constant safeguards and defenses against generic types of magic. (His glove is the only thing that can cross Hela's barriers, his armor has a coating that protects him from Mephisto's mind raids) Extra Info: *Despite being more than qualified, it is likely that Doom doesn't actually have the right to call himself "Doctor", as he does not have a confirmed doctorate. *This profile only covers the current Marvel 616 version of Doctor Doom. Not all of the features described in his armor are present at once (although they could be), he is continually upgrading and modifying his armor, these are just some of the devices and abilities he has used throughout the years. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: *Thanos (Thanos' profile ) (Both were High 1-B, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Humans Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Kings Category:Technopaths Category:Rich People Category:Armor Users Category:Magic Users Category:Scientists Category:Technology Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Category:Transmutation Users Category:Psychics Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Absorbers Category:Portal Users Category:Time Benders Category:Illusionist Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:BFR Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Healers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1